La primera pelea en el matrimonio de Yoh y Anna
by Loconexion
Summary: Pues el título lo dice todo. Una discusión bastante inesperada. Lean y dejen sus comentarios. Capítulo único o como dicen los gringos oneshot


El autor dice: Pues bien, este fic lo planeé con su tiempo, sin embargo al final no me salió como yo esperaba, pero en fin, tampoco creo que sea un mal fic, eso se los dejo a consideración de ustedes, de todas formas "Confusiones extremas" estuvo mejor y si no lo has leído pues a ver si le das una chequeada (me estoy autopromocionando sin descaro) y de paso dejás un _review_ (no sé por qué le dicen así). Y un saludo especial a los que me han dejado reviews en ese fic.

También me gustaría que dejés un review a este fic, me interesa tu opinión. 

GRACIAS POR LEERME. Vamos al fic.

Advertencia: Algunas malas palabras, nada serio pero por si acaso.

Inspiración: Algunos relatos de casados y haber ojeado un libro de García Márquez, creo.

La Primera Pelea En El Matrimonio De Yoh y Anna.

"En mi matrimonio ni lo muerte nos separa....cuando empezamos a discutir" (Graffiti)

En la mañana de aquel día se podía observar las cosas acostumbradas que se pueden esperar en cualquier madrugada, los pocos autos que pasan, alguna persona que caminan, la noche que se va, la mañana que viene y el sol. Y Amanece (que no es poco) sobre Funbari y en la pensión Asakura amanece también y el despertar fue lento para Yoh Asakura, shaman poderoso reconocido mundialmente por sus méritos, pero no fue lento para Anna, sacerdotisa de primer nivel, orgullosa esposa de Yoh Asakura; ella ya se había levantado un poco antes.  
Yoh terminó de despertarse y se levantó, se bañó con agua fría bajo la ducha, se secó con una desgastada toalla verde con rayas blancas a los lados, con movimientos que se notaban hechos por el orden natural de despertarse, bañarse y secarse; movimientos mecánicos, simples, porque no dejó de pensar ni por un instante en ella, le hubiera gustado haber amanecido como tantos otros amaneceres abrazado a su esposa, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, viendo como la luz tenue del amanecer va alumbrando su bella figura en la cama, su hermoso rostro, quizás, con una ligera sonrisa que lo vuelva todavía más hermoso. Pero no fue posible, ella se había levantado antes. Eran casi dos años de casados y veinte años de edad para el joven shaman, pero todavía ponía esa cara de niño castigado al que le han quitado un dulce, y es que ella se había levantado antes.

 Se vistió, se puso los zapatos, salió de la habitación; se sentía radiante, como la mañana, como el aire, como todo el amanecer de aquel viernes; bajó por las escaleras hacia el comedor donde, seguramente, le esperaba un sabroso desayuno, y todavía contento llegó al acogedor comedor, donde estaba su linda esposa, sentada a la buena mesa, sobre la cual estaba el delicioso desayuno y un muy prolijo papel con la jodida mala noticia que habría de llevarse el buen humor de Yoh al carajo.

_ Buenos días, mi amor.  
_ Te bañaste con agua fría ¿no?

La pregunta no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con los buenos días, mi amor..

_ Sí...pero...¿Cómo lo supiste?

El prolijo papel fue doblado y lanzado al otro lado de la mesa, Yoh lo tomó y lo desdobló.

_ Nos cortaron la electricidad- dijo Anna antes que Yoh pudiera leer la primera línea.

Yoh se puso pálido y puso el papel sobre la mesa, ya no necesitaba leerlo para saber que era la notificación del corte que daba la compañía de luz, que les decía (con otras palabras) que a ver si se dejaban de taradeces y pagaban de una vez la cuenta que les debían.

_ Yoh ¿Por qué nos cortaron la luz?

_ Bueno...yo.. iba a ir a pagar...y..pues...entonces..

La mirada de la sacerdotisa se hizo un poco más dura.  
_ Cuando iba a pagar me encontré con Horo Horo...y... me pidió que lo acompañara para ayudarlo en unos asuntos y nos metimos en una pelea y perdí el dinero para pagar la cuenta-dijo Yoh atropelladamente y se cubrió la cara con los brazos por si acaso.

Anna no dijo nada, simplemente siguió tomando su taza de té con su carácter imperturbable, de manera calculada, metódica, casi con crueldad, mientras a Yoh le pendía el alma de un hilo.

Y el té se acabó. 

_ ¡¡Así que perdiste nuestro dinero!!

_ Fue sin querer!  
_¡¡Sólo porque el cretino de Horo Horo te dijo que vayas con él y _t_ muy obediente le hiciste caso!! 

_ Annita...no es para tanto...

_ ¡¡Nos cortaron la electricidad!!

_ Sólo es por ahora, iré a pagar y todo se resolverá!

Anna miró al techo y extendió los brazos a los lados como pidiendo ayuda al cielo, luego volvió a mirar a su marido.

_ Y dime Yoh- le dijo en el tono más sarcástico que se puede oír de una persona- ¿De dónde piensas sacar el dinero?  
Yoh sonrió porque sabía que tenía como respuesta su carta ganadora.

_ Len ya me prestó el dinero.

Anna apretó los puños, se levantó y empezó a recoger la mesa, era evidente que todavía estaba enojada.

_ ¡¡¡Esto no se trata dinero, es cuestión de ser responsable!!!...Dame el dinero, yo iré a pagar. Tu lava los trastos.

Yoh obedeció un tanto disgustado. Pensaba que después de todo el tiempo en que habían estado juntos Anna podía dejar a un lado algunas pequeñeces como el dinero y la falta de electricidad por medio día. Y en esta mañana en especial la mente de los casados tomó un giro nunca antes visto, fue entonces que el orgullo de Yoh empezó a darle la idea de que él no se merecía semejante sermón sólo por cosas tan simples que, al fin de cuentas, tenían una simple solución. Terminó de lavar los trastos sin darse cuenta que no tuvo tiempo de desayunar, hizo algunos otros quehaceres, volvió a la cocina para buscar algo que le quite el hambre, buscó por toda la cocina y luego por casi toda la casa, pero no comió nada porque no encontró nada de su gusto.  
Más tarde por la mañana volvió Anna y la electricidad.

_ Se te hace tarde para entrenar- le dijo Anna apenas entró, luego se dirigió a su cocina.

Yoh no obedeció esta vez, también se dirigió a la cocina y abrazó a su esposa por la espalda.

_ No es para que te enojes  así - le dijo al oído y luego le besó el cuello.

_ Ya basta- respondió Anna un tanta exasperada.  
Pero recibió un beso en la mejilla.

_ Basta, he dicho.

Y un beso en el hombro.

_Que te detengas.

Y un beso detrás de la oreja.

_ ¡¡¡Ya basta!!!

Anna se soltó violentamente del abrazo de Yoh, la tapa de una olla cayó al suelo haciendo mucho escándalo.

_ ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! ¡Siempre crees que todo se arreglará con algún beso o alguna palabra bonita! ¡¡Pues no es así!!

_ Pero Annita...

_ ¡Pero nada! ¡Yoh, ya no eres un chiquillo, tienes que hacerte responsable! ¡Tienes que madurar!

_ ¡El dinero va y viene, no es para que hagas tanto escándalo!

Anna volvió a darle la espalda ignorándolo por completo.

_ ¡Ya eres mi esposo, aprende a comportarte como tal!

Para Yoh la frase fue como un golpe bajo, muy bien dado.

_ Ahora ve a entrenar.

Obedeció en silencio, pero no se quedó tranquilo, porque aquella mañana el orgullo escondido de Yoh había empezado a consumirse dentro de un enfado que nunca antes había sentido y a medida que pasaba el tiempo se hacia más grande, más agudo e irrefrenable, poco a poco tomando forma, y ya para antes del mediodía el orgullo era una bomba de tiempo persistiendo en sus pensamientos que le decían que él, nadie menos que él, Yoh Asakura, el descendiente más promisorio de la familia Asakura, shaman poderoso reconocido mundialmente por sus méritos en el torneo más grande de shamanes en todo el ancho mundo, no se merecía que lo trataran como a un triste idiota simplemente por haber extraviado algo de dinero, que en fin se pierde hoy y se gana mañana, ni que le vengan a decir que es un irresponsable e inmaduro, y en todo caso se puede soportar si se escucha de otra persona que no fuera su esposa (su propia esposa) que le diga que él no se comporta como un esposo ejemplar, paciente, trabajador, honrado, fiel (y etcétera, etcétera), sino como a un chiquillo, a un mocoso (de esos mocosos) que necesitan que vengan a darle un reprimenda por haber perdido algo de dinero que al fin de cuentas se recuperó (en préstamo pero se recuperó) y ni que ella (su esposa) fuera una mujer perfecta, que ella también tenía sus faltas, sus fallas, cosas que él tenía también que soportar o hasta reclamar, porque se lo había ganado en dos años de matrimonio y quién sabe cuantos de compromiso que siempre obedeció, acató, escuchó, todo lo que su prometida (ahora esposa) había dicho y mandado, sus entrenamientos de sargento, sus deseos obedecidos como si fueran las ordenes, siempre sin quejarse, siempre sin protestar. Así que no dejaría (por supuesto, eso sí que no), no dejaría de reclamar lo que por derecho le correspondía en este matrimonio porque él no estaba para dejar de tener lo que por derecho merecía. .

Los pensamientos se desbordaron y media hora antes de la hora del almuerzo la bomba del orgullo explotó. Yoh se levantó del suelo donde estaba haciendo su lagartija número cuatrocientos treinta y dos y  entró en la pensión directo hacia la cocina donde Anna rebanaba una zanahoria con un cuchillo de carnicero, se paró en la puerta. Anna optó por ignorarlo.

Pero Yoh no iba a dejar que lo ignoren, había venido para decirle a Anna que ella había faltado a sus deberes como esposa. Parado en el marco de la puerta, decidido como un guerrero, solemne con estatua, con el orgullo de ser hombre, esposo, jefe del hogar; miró fijamente a su mujer y le dijo:

_ Anna...¡Ya no hay naranjas!.

El cuchillo se detuvo en el aire sin llegar a cortar a la indefensa zanahoria, la mañana y el mundo se quedaron expectantes por un instante, todos los fantasmas del Japón miraron en dirección a Funbari presos de un mal presentimiento.  
Era cierto, Anna había hecho las compras un par de días antes y se le había olvidado comprar las naranjas, había pensado comprarlas después o algún otro día, pero el asunto terminó olvidándose debido a asuntos más importantes. No, en la pensión Asakura ya no había naranjas y por un momento Anna se sintió desprotegida y culpable, pero por supuesto el momento fue bien corto. La sacerdotisa pensó en todas las respuestas que podía dar, que eran muchas en realidad, podía mentir diciendo que las naranjas se habían acabado en el supermercado, o decir que se había olvidado y las compraría en la tarde, o decir simplemente ( y estuvo a punto de decirlo) que si su querido esposo quería naranjas que vaya y se los compre él, que no era su maldito y jodido asunto el comprar unas malditas y jodidas naranjas que de todas maneras ella no se las va a comer. Su respuesta fue todo lo contrario.

_ Sí, sí hay.

Y siguió martirizando a la indefensa zanahoria. Yoh quedó midiendo sus palabras.  
  
_ No, no hay. Yo ya busqué y no encontré ninguna.

_ Te las has debido comer. Yo compré naranjas la última vez que fui de compras.

_ ¡No compraste ninguna!

_ Sí las compré.

_ Anna, no compraste ninguna.

Los cortes con el cuchillo se hicieron más seguidos y fuertes.  
_ Sí, sí las compré.

Yoh extendió los brazos de par en par.

_ Entonces no te importará mostrarme dónde están.

Los cortes se hicieron machetazos.

_ ¡¡No me molestes, estoy haciendo tu almuerzo!!  
_ ¡¿Me lo vas a decir o no?!  
_ ¡Termina tu entrenamiento! ¡No te lo volveré a repetir!

Yoh se dio la vuelta.  
_ No puedo creer que ni siquiera admitas algo tan simple.

Anna iba a decir o gritar, quien sabe, algo pero Yoh ya se había ido a seguir tu entrenamiento.

En el almuerzo, las cosas agarraron otro vuelo, el silencio incomodo estuvo unos minutos y la discusión real estalló.  
_ ¡No puedo creerlo, Yoh! ¡Criticándome por una malditas naranjas!

_ ¡Pues sí! ¡Se suponía que las ibas a comprar! 

_ ¡¡Como si fuera algo importante!!

_ ¡¡Lo es para mí y lo sabes!!  
_ ¡¡Pero la cuenta de luz no es importante para ti!!

_ ¡¡Pues la verdad, no mucho!!

_ ¡¡Entonces no entiendes nada!! ¡¡Ya eres un adulto!! ¡¡Tienes que ser responsable de tus cosas!!

_ ¡¡Y lo soy!!  
_ ¡¡¡Pues pareces un chiquillo!!!

_ ¡¡¡¿Y al final qué quieres de mí?!!! ¡¡¡Desde que entraste a esta casa me has pedido que cambie toda mi forma de vivir!!! ¡¡¡¿Y qué te he pedido yo?!!! ¡¡¡Sólo una vida tranquila a tu lado!!!  
_ ¡¡¡¿Y tu vida tranquila se va a ir sólo porque faltan tus estúpidas naranjas?!!!

_ ¡¡¡Pues lo voy a sentir más que una estúpida mañana sin electricidad!!!

_ ¡¡¡¡PUES QUIZAS DEBIERON HABERTE DADO UNA PROMETIDA QUE NO SE OLVIDE TUS MALDITAS NARANJAS!!!

_ ¡¡¡¡ PUES QUIZAS SÍ DEBIERON!!!

Y luego el silencio.

Yoh se arrepintió casi al mismo momento que lo había dicho. Anna se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el dormitorio. Yoh se levantó y la siguió, o más bien trato de alcanzarla.

_ Anna...Annita...espera...yo no quise...  
Fue en vano. Anna llegó primero a la habitación y la cerró de un portazo, Yoh llegó justo para tratar de impedirlo y puso su pie derecho en el marco de la puerta. Mala idea, iba descalzo. La puerta le machacó el pie,  Yoh tuvo que retirarlo por el dolor y la puerta se cerró (obviamente con un portazo).

_ ¡¡Descansa dos horas!! ¡¡Luego vuelves a entrenar!!- dijo Anna del otro lado de la puerta la voz a punto de quebrarse- ¡¡Que seas un cretino no te da derecho a ser un vago!!

Fue entonces que el orgullo de Yoh volvió a surgir.

_ ¡¡Bien!! ¡¡Entonces me voy a entrenar!!

_ ¡No tan rápido! ¡Hoy harás entrenamiento especial!

_ ¡Pero Annita...!- dijo Yoh con lágrimas de cascadas en los ojos, luego sacudió la cabeza recordando que tenía que permanecer firme- ¡¡¡Pues lo iré a hacer!!! ¡¡¡Para mi es algo fácil!!!

Y fue a hacerlo después de dos horas de descanso.

A medida que la tarde y el entrenamiento avanzaba, la vanidad de Yoh iba perdiendo firmeza. Se sentía triste por lo que le dijo a Anna y triste también por lo que Anna le dijo a él. 

Al final anocheció (que no es poco) sobre Funbari, Yoh dio todos los rodeos posibles antes de entrar a la pensión. Estaba cansado, había cumplido todos el entrenamiento "especial" de Anna, aún sin que ella haya estado para supervisarlo, ni Amidamaru para animarlo, ya que estaba acompañando a Kino en uno de sus viajes. Cuando entraba la noche  ya no quería saber nada sobre peleas, naranjas y cuentas de luz, entró a la pensión, la mesa ya estaba servida, y su esposa esperándolo. Comieron en absoluto silencio, de lejos se escuchaba el televisor que Anna dejó encendido y que no vio en ningún momento. La cena terminó, Yoh recogió los platos, los lavó, los guardó, Anna quedo no-viendo el televisor por un tiempo. Pasó alguna hora, se hicieron las diez y media de la noche, Yoh se bañó en la planta baja, se puso el pantalón de un pijama que encontró en la lavandería (él nunca se ponía la camisa), apagó todas las luces y subió al dormitorio, llegó a la puerta, suspiró para darse valor y entró, la confrontación era inevitable.  
Anna ya estaba acostada, Yoh entró y ella le dio la espalda, pero él estaba demasiado agotado y rendido para continuar, le faltaban las fuerzas, se sentía totalmente derrotado.  
_ Ya basta con esto Annita- dijo Yoh en tono suplicante-....está bien...sí había naranjas...sólo... sólo déjame quedarme aquí contigo.

_ No entiendes nada..

_ No, no entiendo. Por eso te necesito a ti para hacerme entender

La abrazó por la espalda, ella trató de moverlo con el codo, pero sabía que iba a ser algo inútil.  
_ Nunca habías estado tan enojada conmigo. Y a mí me duele verte así. No me apartes de ti ahora.  
Quedó el silencio de la noche y  la oscuridad por unos cuantos minutos y luego, palabra por palabra,  Anna liberó su pesar.

_ Siempre pensé que tomaríamos la decisión correcta, en el momento correcto...pero... hay cosas que no son decisión consciente de nadie.  
Yoh no respondió. El silencio volvió a inundar la noche..  
_ No tomamos esas decisiones, son más bien esas decisiones las que nos toman a nosotros, nos eligen... Nosotros deberíamos estar listos para lo que nos traiga el futuro...pero yo...yo...  
La voz de Anna tembló un poco.  
_ Yo no estoy tan segura de poder hacerlo.

Era el momento más sublime de la noche. Y sólo faltaba que Yoh diga algo, pregunte algo, para que Anna terminé de desnudar su alma y se deshaga de toda su aflicción, para que se sienta de nuevo capaz de afrontar junto a su esposo (siempre juntos) cualquier cosa que el futuro les tenga preparado.

  
  
Yoh empezó a roncar.

  
Yoh es de esas personas que no ronca y sólo lo hace cuando está tenso o algo le preocupa mucho, o sea casi nunca, salvo ocasiones extremadamente raras (como el caso de una pelea en su matrimonio), Anna lo sabía y sabía también que la única forma de solucionar el problema era despertarlo.

Yoh despertó, por supuesto, cuando sintió la patada de su esposa arrojarlo fuera de la cama.

_ ¡¡¡Fuera de aquí!!!  
_ ¡¿Qué?!  ¿Dónde?! ¡¿Cuándo?! 

_ ¡¡¡Yoh, eres un maldito insensible!!!

_ ¿Yo qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hice?!

_ Eres un idiota- dijo Anna tratando de contener las lágrimas- Yo aquí tratando de hablarte y tú te quedas dormido.

Yoh se asustó mucho al ver así a Anna.  
_ Annita, yo...

_ ¡¡No quiero saber de ti!! ¡¡Lárgate!! 

_ Pero...dónde voy a dormir??

_ ¡¡No sé!! ¡¡Pero no será aquí!!

A pesar de toda la desgracia que se desencadenaba Yoh tuvo un último arrebato de rabia.  
_ ¡Bien! – dijo Yoh- ¡Pues me voy a otra habitación!

_ ¡Bien!- dijo Anna.

_ ¡¡Bien!! –dijo él.

_ ¡¡Bien!! –dijo ella.

_ ¡¡¡Bien!!! –casi gritaron los dos.

Yoh se levantó y se dispuso a salir.  
_ ¡¡¡Estaré mejor en algún cuarto para huéspedes!!!

_ ¡Claro que no! ¡¡Después lo desordenas!! ¡Iras a dormir a la sala!

_ ¡¡Esta es_ mi_ casa y yo duermo donde me venga en gana!!

Y salió del dormitorio dando un portazo, caminó por el otro pasillo masticando su rabia con palabras murmuradas, llegó a la sala y se echó en el sofá.  
"NO es porque ella me lo dijo, es porque yo quiero dormir aquí y punto" pensó Yoh, pero se dio cuenta que estaba de nuevo como menos quería estar: Sin Anna. Otra vez el orgullo volvió a atacar pero esta vez Yoh no quiso saber nada de estar por encima de nadie "¡Al diablo con todo, yo sólo quiero estar con ella! ¡¿Por qué no puede admitir que no compró las naranjas?!". Pero no estaba con ella y se sintió desdichado de no tenerla cerca y que no haya naranjas. Se dispuso a dormir pensando que al día siguiente tendría una mejor oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando sintió unos pasos aproximándose.  
  


_ Anna- dijo en un susurró abriendo los ojos .

Y recibió un almohadazo en la cara. Yoh apartó la almohada.

_Annita.

Y recibió el golpe de una sábana doblada en la cara.

_ ¡Después te resfrías y no entrenas!

Anna se fue tan rápido como llegó, Yoh se levantó y fue tras ella, la detuvo agarrándola del brazo y volteándola para que lo vea cara a cara. Anna lo encaró y le dio un tremendo pisotón en el pie derecho, Yoh la soltó pero la siguió cojeando. Llegó a la puerta y tocó fuertemente.  
_ ¡Anna, ábreme la puerta!

Pero Anna no le contestó.

_ ¡¡¡Abre la puerta o la derribo!!!

_ ¡¡Tonto!!-se escuchó desde adentro- ¡Esta puerta nunca ha tenido llave!

_ Ah! sí....lo olvide...Pues entonces voy a entrar.

_ ¡No! ¡No vas a entrar!

Yoh puso la mano en la manija de la puerta.  
_ ¡Sí! ¡sí voy entrar! 

_ ¡Yo sé que no lo harás!

Giró ligeramente la manija.

_ ¡Voy a entrar en este preciso momento!

_ ¡No te vas a atrever!

Yoh volvió cojeando a la sala, se echó en el sofá con su almohada y se cubrió con la sábana.

_ ¡¿Por qué es así?!...¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan orgullosa?!!... ¡¡¿Y cómo rayos supo que no iba a entrar?!!

No pudo dormir, se levantó y estuvo vagando por la pensión a oscuras, cada vez más triste pero aún un poco enojado. Buscando por aquí y por allá encontró el grueso álbum de fotos de su boda que podría resumirse diciendo que fue un total y completo desastre, pero de esos desastres graciosos y felices que sus amigos hacían todo el tiempo y en el que en un momento casi mágico Anna también participó. Yoh suspiró al ver las fotos. De repente el teléfono sonó a sus espaldas asustando a Yoh que soltó el album que le cayó encima del pie derecho. El teléfono volvió a sonar e Yoh contestó antes de que el ruido despierte a Anna.

_ ¿Eres Anna o Yoh?

_ ¿Manta?

_ Ah! Eres tú, Yoh.

_ ¿Por qué me llamas a estás horas?

_ Son las dos y media de la mañana. Por qué estás despierto a estas horas?

_ Lo que pasa es que...

_ Tú y Anna se pelearon –le interrumpió Manta.

_ ¿Cómo lo supiste?!

_ El viernes por la noche a los fantasmas del cementerio les gusta ir a tu casa...Pero al parecer se asustaron de que ustedes se estuvieran peleando y se fueron donde el siguiente zopenco que conocieran que tuviera un patio grande.

_ O sea, tú.

_ Sí, gracias...¡Yo te dije que no les dieras mi nueva dirección, quería esta casa para tener algo de privacidad!

_ Ji ji ji ji ji...Lo siento.

_ No importa. Lo que quiero saber es por qué ustedes se pelearon.  
_ Bueno, lo que pasó es que la cuenta de luz... y las naranjas...y...ella se puso muy rara.

_ Espera. Lo dije mal...En realidad _no_ me importa porque se pelearon sino qué vas a hacer para arreglarlo.  
_ Pero yo no hice nada.  
Hubo un corto silencio del otro lado de la línea y muy distante se escuchó una voz femenina.  
_ "Manta...¿Con quién hablas? Vuelve a la cama"- y luego se escuchó la voz de Manta un tanto alejada del teléfono- "Ya voy, espérame un momento"  
_ Manta... Manta.

_ Yoh.

_ ¿Quién está contigo?

_ Nadie.

_ Pero yo escuché a alguien.

_ No me desvíes el tema.  
_ Pero esa era la voz de...

_ ¡¡Que no me desvíes el tema!!...Estamos hablando de tu pelea con Anna y no vale la pena, es cierto que a veces ella se enojaba contigo y a veces tú con ella ¡pero no así!. ¡Es todo un record, llevan casi dos años de casados y es la primera vez que se pelean! ¡no vale la pena, cualquiera que sea el motivo!

Ambos quedaron callados.

_ Lo sé- dijo finalmente Yoh.  
_ Vamos, anímate... y soluciónalo. Eso era todo, perdón por llamarte a estas horas.

_ No te preocupes... ¿y desde cuándo está ella contigo?

_ No sé de lo que me hablas...mejor me voy a la cama

_ Pero si yo escuché la voz de...¿Hola?...¡Hola!...¡¿Manta, estás ahí?!

Yoh también colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensativo un momento.

_ ¿Nuestra primera pelea?

Se dirigió a su cuarto, todavía cojeando, y entró, en total silencio subió a su cama, inmediatamente Anna le dio la espalda, él la iba a abrazar pero se detuvo porque le pareció oír el gruñido de una leona en medio de la oscuridad, así que se quedó echado mirando el techo. El silencio reinó por un tiempo hasta que finalmente Yoh habló.

_ ¿Sabías que...esta es...nuestra primera pelea?  
Anna tardó un poco en contestar.  
_ No es cierto, yo ya me he enojado contigo a veces.  
_ Sí...pero nunca hubo algo tan serio como para llamarlo pelea.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_ Manta me lo dijo.  
_ ¿Y por qué él lo dice tiene que ser cierto?  
_ Si Manta lo dice, Manta lo sabe.  
Anna forzó su memoria al máximo, y recordó todos los eventos de su matrimonio, desde lo más importantes y sobresalientes hasta los más cotidianos y comunes, desde los más tranquilos y predecibles hasta los más alocados (que siempre los hubo) y todo cuanto pudo recordar de sus casi dos años de casada, y no había peleas, ni una sola. La sacerdotisa suspiró frustrada.

_ Nada más esto me faltaba: que el enano cabezón sepa más de nuestro matrimonio que nosotros mismos.  
_ No creo que sea tan raro. Seguro Len y Horo Horo también lo saben, o seguro se imaginan que yo no tengo por qué pelear contigo...Porque...te amo...contigo yo soy feliz...contigo mi vida es perfecta...las naranjas no importan..  
Volvió el silencio unos momentos.  
_ Yo también soy feliz contigo, Yoh- dijo Anna tratando de no llorar.  
_ ¿Ves que es muy fácil?. No tendríamos por qué pelearnos. Porque yo soy feliz contigo y tú lo eres conmigo ¿Cómo podría haber una pelea así?

Anna empezó a llorar despacio, con sollozos que ella trataba que sean lo más silenciosos posible.  
_ Soy un tonto... Debí haberme dado cuenta de que algo te pasaba y no es la cuenta de luz, ni las naranjas... Pero en vez de tratar de hablar contigo me puse como un patán a pelear...Te necesito tanto...Y no puede haber algo tan malo como para que no podamos enfrentarlo juntos.

En medio de la oscuridad sólo podía escucharse apenas el llanto apagado de la sacerdotisa.

_ Estoy embarazada.

Los sollozos de Anna fueron poco a poco acompañados de otros sonidos que parecían los sollozos de Yoh y que poco a poco iban tomando forma y volumen y se convertían en una muy abierta y sincera carcajada.

_¡¡¡Era eso!!! – dijo Yoh entre risas- ¡¡Sólo era eso!!

Anna dejó de llorar casi instantáneamente, y apretó los puños y los dientes con fuerza, en un movimiento rápido como el de una leona estuvo sentada sobre la cintura de Yoh con sus manos entrelazadas en su cuello dispuesta a ahorcarlo.  
_ ¡¡¡¿Eso?!! ¡¡¡¡¿Eso?!!!!  ¡¡¡No estás hablando de un mueble, es un niño!!! ¡¡Yoh, esto es serio!! ¡¡¡¡Vamos a ser padres!!!!  
Pero Yoh no dejó de reir.  
_ Annita –dijo Yoh alegremente- ¡tú no estás enojada!...¡sólo tienes miedo!

Anna quedó descubierta, lo que ella tenía era miedo y  por primera vez  en mucho tiempo se sintió indefensa y desprotegida. Bajó la mirada para no ver la de Yoh.

_ Siempre fuiste tan valiente...siempre parecías invencibles. Pero Annita, todos tenemos el derecho de tener miedo alguna vez...

_ ¡No es lo mismo!

_ Entonces...¿No quieres dejarme ser el valiente, sólo por hoy?...Hoy quiero ser yo el que te de fuerzas.

_ Pero yo no sé cómo...  
Yoh se irguió para quedar cara a cara con Anna.  
_ Yo no sé nada de cómo ser una madre- dijo Anna en un murmullo.

Y recibió un beso en la mejilla.

_ No sé nada de bebés.  
Y un beso en la frente.

_ No sé si pueda...  
Y un beso en los labios.  
_ Yoh...  
_ Yo sé que no puedo solucionarlo todo con besos y palabras bonitas. Pero ahora tú estás triste y asustada y eso no lo puedo permitir. Porque yo me esforzaré en todo lo que pueda y tú serás la mejor y más hermosa mamá que este mundo haya visto, y a nuestro hijo o hija no le faltará nada y no sabrá que hacer con tanto amor...

_ Pero Yoh...

_ No digas nada...No esta noche...Sólo confía en mí.

Se abrazaron, Yoh le acarició los cabellos, Anna se refugió en su pecho, se besaron nuevamente y quedaron otra vez acostados pero sin romper el abrazo. Yoh sin embargo siguió pensativo por un momento "Un hijo....Un hijo"

_ ¿Tienes miedo?  
_ Un poco - admitió Yoh- Pero si estamos juntos...  
_ Todo saldrá bien- completó Anna.

Sólo había que dejar claro algunos detalles.  
_ No soy un mal esposo ¿verdad?

_ No, no lo eres...y...perdón por no comprarte tus naranjas.

_ Es algo sin importancia.

Quedaron callados, y entre cariños y caricias poco a poco el sueño les fue venciendo,  y nada en el resto de la noche se atrevió de quebrar su armonía. Yoh durmió tranquilo y relajado esperando que el día siguiente le traiga alguna alegría.  
Y el sábado amaneció (que no es poco) y encontró a la pareja dormida y abrazada, y el rostro de la sacerdotisa iba adornado con una ligera sonrisa.  
  


(Terminado el 19 de abril del 2004)

  
Que alguien me pase la insulina por favor...Y bien ¿Qué les pareció?  Dejen review y nuevamente. GRACIAS POR LEERME.

Saludos a: 

ShamanHoro, Karin Hitomi Kitzune, Sango Asakura Kinomiya, Keiko-sk, Kisuka, Xris, Dita, Sol Himura, Gabe_Logan, Anna- Angel, Leny, Anna la sacerdotisa, Zala Black, Yunni, Anna Asakura, Merak, Yuma y  Lady Kaoru.

GRACIAS A TODOS


End file.
